time of death
by cjloveserica
Summary: samantha's parents have been killed by a ceral killer and samantha must now find out what happened to her parents and why they were killed
1. prologue

Prologue

Walking down the street a man in a dark cloak came to the house he wanted. The house belonged to none other then the famous Brad Kane. Brad was once a great soldier before he came to his twenty years in the serves. He wanted to stay but he couldn't because he got wounded on the day before him twenty years of his service came about. Brad was near a badly throw fragmentation grenade and it took out his left eye. Now was home and it had been 3 months since.

As the man walked up to the front door he cocked his hand gun put it back in the holster. Knocking on the door the man waited patiently for the door to open. When the door opened and brad stepped out the man pulled the gun out and put it to brads forehead and pulled the trigger. The silenced military spec nine millimeter bore a gory hole in brad's head. Brad's wife wasn't with him but saw and screamed before she too was shot in the head.

Brad only had one kid, but she was sleeping. Walking out the door the man put the gun away and walked back the way he came. Only one person saw what happened that night and she was dead.

As the man walked to the lake near the couple's house he took the gun and stripped it apart and throws it in the lake. Making sure the gun couldn't be put back together; he then pulled down the hood and revealed his face.

The man's name was Jack shars and he had been Brad's friend before brad had him discharged for killing a fellow soldier in cold blood. Taking out a cell phone he called a man named Welsie banks.

"It's done Welsie… I'm disappearing you better to." Jack said as he got into his car and drove away.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

Samantha woke up and looked at her alarm clock… it was 10:30 in the morning. She was late for school. She got dressed and walked down stairs to find her mother and father dead… both shot in the head, running to them she called her mothers' and father's name. For being only 16 Samantha never cried before this. She ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello... my name is Samantha Kane, my dad and mom are both laying on the floor dead can you send someone out please… no I don't know what time they died… I was asleep. Please send someone out please. Thank you" Samantha said. She was crying right at the point she knew that she was alone in the world.

Some ten minutes later the cops were at her door guns drawn and a medical team behind them. Pointing the gun at her one cop grabbed her and took her from her mother.

"No… I want to be with my mother! Let me go damn it!" she screamed and beat at the cop who took it.

"Samantha stop, its me john… your uncle calm down… NOW!" John said as he held her close John was Samantha's mother's brother who lived in the next town.

"Uncle John please help my mom and dad… I don't want them to be dead… I need them so much right now." Samantha cried as she hugged her uncle who hugged back.

"Samantha tell me what happened" John asked as he took of his swat helmet and looked into her tear streamed eyes.

"I don't know I just woke up and found them laying on the floor both were shot in the head and there was a puddle of around them… I was wondering why they hadn't woke me up for school when I looked at the clock." Samantha said her clothes were stained with blood.

"All clear sir… there is no one else in the house." One of the swat men said as he put his submachine gun down by Samantha.

"Thank you Sam." John said as he looked at the swat men. "Everyone form a perimeter around the house to make sure that no one else get in here."

Looking back to Samantha John smiled and picked her up.

"I have to get to school Uncle John." Samantha said as she got up and her school bag from her room. Coming back down the stairs she was confronted by john.

"You're not going to school today… I took care of that for you sweetie." John said. John had always called her sweetie since she was little.

"Why Uncle John?" asked Samantha as she looked at him.

"Because your family was just killed I wouldn't want to go to school after this happens." John said as he took her bag away.

"Well lets get you to my house Samantha then I will get you something to eat." John said as he motioned her to leave the house.

"Who killed my parents?" Samantha asked John as she walked out the door.

"We don't know… this guy is good, really good like he has done it before." John said as he opened the door to his squad car.


	3. chapter two

Chapter two

As John and Samantha came to John's house they got out of the squad car. John's house was a two story house with a full basement and 4 bedrooms.

"Let's get inside and get you settled in" John said as he took her bag with him into the house.

"Thank you Uncle John" Samantha said as she walked into the house. She was in denial, sad, and frightened now.

"Your welcome sweetie, call me if you need anything here is the number for the station I'm at now." John said as he put back on his swat helmet and walked back out the door when his swat walkie talkie buzzed.

"All swat units there is a 3 24 in progress with hostages involved requesting all units to head to 1323 Lyon street bank. I repeat all swat units there is a 3 24 in progress with hostages involved requesting all units to get to 1323 Lyon street bank." The dispatcher called out.

"Sweetie I don't know what time I will be back I have a robbery in progress with hostages and I need to be down there." John said. Running out the door he jumped into his squad car and hit the sirens. Flooring it he speeded down the road to the Lyon street bank.

Having her uncle's house to herself she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Flipped thought the channels Samantha came to the news and started to cry.

"Last night the Kane family was brutally murdered. The only one that survived the attack was young Samantha Kane who is now in the care of her uncle who is in the swat. She is currently at his house." The news reporter said as they carried her mother and father out of the house.

"Mom and Dad… why did that psycho kill you?" Samantha muttered. She was crying again. As four a clock rolled around one of her friends Sami, Ashley, and Zack came over they hugged her.

"Come on in guys uncle john wont be back for a while he is at work with a hostage situation right now." Samantha said as she showed them in. they had been there before and all.

"Samantha I'm sorry to hear about your parents… they were good people… what psycho would kill them… they never hurt anyone." Sami said as she sat down next to Samantha.

"I don't know Sam but I never heard it I was passed out when it happened." Samantha said as she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry baby, it will be ok." Zack said hugging her. Zack and Samantha were going out.

"I know… its just not going to be the same with out them with me… I don't know what I'm going to do without them." Samantha said hugging him back.

"Well you can not cry I don't think they would want you to cry" Ashley said as she had a smile on her face. She always smiled but today it looked a little sad.

"I can't though Ash, it's hard for me to quit. You would cry if your mom and dad got killed, wouldn't you?" Samantha asked she was still in Zack's arms. Zack made her feel safe. He was a built boy. At only 17 Zack was an out cast like Samantha, Zack's mom and dad left him for dead on the street. His adopted mom and dad spoiled him badly.

He wasn't an A student but he did his best.

"I would cry Samantha but I would be strong for them… they would want that from me and I know your mom and dad are watching you right now and wishing that you would be strong and get thought this." Ashley said as she got up and hugged Samantha.

"Samantha, when is your uncle John getting home from the station?" Zack asked he had the look in his eye that told Samantha what he wanted.

"No baby I can't right now… but if you want to be alone with me we can go up to the room I'm sleeping in" Samantha said as she got up.

"Don't worry Sam I won't let that happen." Samantha said as she took him up the stairs.

"Samantha don't do anything hasty…don't let him in your pants ok." Sami said with a wink. We will tell you when John gets home." Ashley said with a happier smile now.

"Thanks Ash. He is probably driving the brand new Dodge Chargers." Samantha said as she went up stairs with Zack's hand in hers leading him on.


	4. chapter three

As a car pulled up into the drive way Ashley ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Samantha said a little irritated. Then she heard a car door. "Shit! Zack get your clothes on" Samantha then jumped out of the bed in her underwear and bra.

"Why baby what's wrong?" Zack said as he got out of bed and put on his clothes.

"Uncle is back hurry please if he sees us like this he will kill you" Samantha said as she raced to get her clothes on.

As they ran down the stairs they jumped on the couch and looked like they had been watching TV.

"Samantha I'm back." John said as he came in the door. He had been out there for 3 minutes before he came in the house.

"Hey Uncle John, I hope you don't mind me having a couple people over? Its just Ash, Sam and Zack, I hope you don't mind." Samantha said as she got off the couch and hugged him. "How was work?" Samantha asked as she let go of her uncle.

"Good, sweetie how was your day? Hi Zack, Ashley, and Sami… how was school?" John asked hanging up his coat in the coat closet.

"My day was ok I was watching the news today and I saw my house and my mom and dad coming out of the house." Samantha said as tears streamed her eyes again. Feeling someone's arms around her she started to sob on there shoulder.

"Oh sweetie I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just wondering how your day was." John said as he hugged her to.

"It will be ok baby." Zack said as he was the one she was crying on.

"I know I will just miss them so much." Samantha said.

Samantha cried for another 20 min before she got a hold of herself and could finally face her fears.

"I know there never coming back but…" Samantha said but she didn't cry this time, but the tears threatened to come out again.

"Well uncle john my day was ok… but I wish that I could say hi to my mom and dad." Samantha said as she felt the tears coming again.

"I know sweetie… tomorrow is the funeral. I'm taking a day off tomorrow to pay respect to my sister and brother in-law" John said as he went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Yea I would like to go uncle John." Samantha said as she kissed Zack…

"Samantha I have to get going…" Zack said as he got up and kissed Samantha back.

"Yea same with me bye Samantha" Ashley said as she got her coat back on.

"I have to go to I have home work to do" Sami said as she to got her coat on. "are you going to school tomorrow… oh wait no your not your going to your mom and dad's funeral… well I will be over tomorrow to bring you your home work." Sami said as she walked out the door.

"I will be back tomorrow to Samantha… I will have practice but I will be back." Zack said as he got his jacket on and walked out the door with a wave and a smile.

"Uncle John what are you making for dinner?" Samantha asked john as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's a surprise sweetie. You will have to wait. Its one of your favorites" John said as he cut up mushrooms and made hamburger patties. There was a knock at the door and john went to answer it.

"Hello, Oh Maria come on in… yes Samantha is in the kitchen, why don't you come on in" John said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Samantha comes here" Maria said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Maria what you doing?" Samantha asked her best friend.

"I'\/ #323 t0 9i\/3 j0 jo2 #0\/3 \/\/02 " Maria said in L33t.

"T#4\ j0 \/42i4" Samantha said back in L33t.

"Would you to quit that I don't know what you're saying" john said with a laugh.

"Sorry Uncle John I promise to only do that when I teach you" Samantha said ")0#\ )0\t \0\/\/ L33t" Samantha whispered to Maria who laughed.

"Samantha… I asked you not to." John said with a smile.

"Its ok uncle john I only said you don't know elite" Samantha said.

"Well I have to get going my mom is waiting out side here is your home work Samantha and I'm sorry to hear about your parents. PH342 \/J L33t" Maria said as she left the house.

"Why don't you get don't you get your home work done?" john said as he continued cooking.

Sitting down she took out a pencil and got the L33t homework down. She had taken 3 years of it so far.

As john called her for dinner Samantha never heard him she was so caught up in her home work that she couldn't hear anything. There was a tap on her shoulder and it made her jump

"Sorry dinners done.. Come eat I called you twenty minutes ago sweetie" John said. Samantha heard voices in the kitchen and guessed it was auntie Sophia.

"Ok I'm coming" Samantha said as she got up and left her homework where it was. She had done almost the whole packet. She had done almost 10 pages in about a half an hour. As she walked in to the kitchen her guess was right. Auntie Sophia was Uncle John's wife.

"Hey auntie how was work?" Samantha asked as she sat down in the middle.

"It was hell… I can't understand your homework Samantha what is L33t anyway?" Sophia asked Samantha

"It means elite and I'm learning to be a programmer… l33t is programmers talk." Samantha said as she sat down and started to eat.

"Its good uncle john you don't know how long I have wanted a mushroom burger." Samantha said as she continued to eat.

"Glad you liked it sweetie I have another for you if you want it" john said as he got up and gave her the second one.

"Thank you but I'm good I will probably eat it later after I get down with my home work I have 10 more pages to go." Samantha said as she finished her burger.

"Ok I will save it for you. So how do you speak elite?" John asked Samantha as he put the burger on her plate and put it in the microwave oven.

"Well when you speak L33t you have to use symbols, letter and numbers like the #0\/\/2 means Hows and j0 means you so If you put that together you have #0\/\/2 j0 which is Hows you" Samantha said as she took out a piece as paper and wrote the symbols, letters and numbers on there that spelled Hows you in l33t.

"I still don't get it. Why do they make you take that kind of stuff at a young age?" asked Auntie Sophia

"It's quite simple really" Samantha said as she looked at uncle john. "What's on your mind uncle john" she asked as she looked at him

"I kind of get it… but you will have to give me the code for the L33t" john said as he looked at the piece of paper.

"I will when I'm down with my homework" Samantha said as she walked out of the kitchen and back to her home work.

"Ok it's easy." Samantha said as she walked into the living room again.


End file.
